Magic, Witchery, and Mechanisms
by sciencedog2
Summary: Grace and Ivana never have liked technology. It wasn't as reliable as magic, but when a boy with a jetpack and a high-tech pickaxe comes into their lives, they will be led on a journey of a life time


Ivana pretended to listen to her sister ramble on about magic, as she usualy did. Only this time, she seemed more exicited. Something about an "occulus" or something, and a "crafting altar". The word "altar" struck Ivana , particularly because she needed an altar for dark magic, or sacrificial magic. She needed a lot, but it would return more things than she could ever imagine. Grace didn't like the thought of killing others for one's benifeit. She was a pacifist more than anything. She stuck to the peaceful magic, the kind that you could gather resources or defend. Plus, it was pretty cool. She couldn't convince her sister otherwise. The two were polar opposites, personally and physically. Ivana wore a black cloak, had red eyes, and black hair. She was just turning twenty-three. Grace, on the other hand, had blonde hair, and yellow eyes. She wore a light t-shirt, and jeans. She was twenty. The moon was giving way to the light of day.

"Hey sis, why don't you cast some spell or something that'll make it night?"

"Shut up! It doesn't work like that!"

"Then how precicely does it work?"

"Not like that! Why don't you give it a go?"

"I can't!"

"My point!"

The two were inturuppted by a clatter. It sounded like metal hitting stone. They noticed a cave was lit up more than others. The two exchanged nervous glances.

"Should we look?" Ivana asked

"Yeah, someone could be in trouble." Grace shrugged. The two walked to the cave, that was glowing a light blue. It was halfway blocked off, but enough so they could both squeeze through with ease. A boy, no more than fourteen, was laying asleep on a bed. The light was given off by a device that the girls never seen before. It was like a high-tech pickaxe; a blue energy blade, complimented with an orange casing. It lay on the cave wall, humming lowly. It was nearly as tall as them. Another device, an orange chestpeiece lay beside the bed. But it had large ports on the back.

It was a jet pack. The girls noticed a small tank, hooked to the pack via tubes

The boy had oily black hair, and glasses rested on the foot of the bed. He shifted in his bed, a knocked his glasses off the bed with a clatter. Ivana and Grace froze. The boy slumped up in bed, and with half open eyes, felt for his glasses. He pushed them up his nose. He looked at the tall device, and noticed the girls.

"Ah!" He cried, reached for the device, and pointed it at the girls.

"Stay back! This thing can slice through a redwood trunk, don't think it won't do the same to you!" He exclaimed.

"We won't hurt you! We just heard a clang, and we thought you were in trouble." Grace said quickly. Ivana studied the boy. He had electric blue eyes, much like the blade of the thing in his hands.

"Who are you?!" He asked.

"My names Grace, now put that...thing down." She said politely.

"This is an atomic dissasembler."

"An atomic doowhata?" Ivana asked.

"An atomic dis-as-sem-ble-er" He spelt out.

"What's it do?" Grace asked

"Breaks things, essentially."

"Oh." She sighed. "What's your name?"

"Alex."

"Nice name, kid." Ivana grumbled. She hated technology. It failed constantly, and wasn't very reliable.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ivana, now, Grace, let's get out of here, and let the kid sleep in peace." She grabbed her sisters wrist.

"Now just a minute!" Grace exclaimed, but Ivana pulled her outside. She went around the other side of the hill that the cave surfaced, and looked at her sister.

"Grace, let's get out of here!"

"Why? What's with you?"

"You know how much I hate technology! We were practicaly in a minefield a minute ago!"

"I don't know sis, it looked pretty safe..."

"Safe?! You call having a jet of flame a few inches from your spine safe?!"

"Well..."

"Let's get out of here, and not have anything to do with that stuff!"

"Oh come on! You need to be open minded! Besides, he could use a place to stay."

"What?! No! I will not have an explosion waiting to happen in my house!"

"Then he won't use the jet pack in the house!"

"And the atromic whatever!"

"Fine! Just let him stay!"

Alex looked at his atomic dissasembler, and noticed its glow was dying. He needed to charge it soon, and the hydrogen in the tank was getting low. Only one charge left, and he wouldn't be able to fly. He sighed. Maybe these girls could help out. Some water, an electrolytic separator, a windmill, and Alex would be home free. Grace suddenly appeared at the door.

"Do you need a place to stay?"

"Well, yeah, but I heard what Ivana said. If you don't want me in the house, then I won't be any trouble." He sighed, and donned his jet pack.

Grace slapped her sister.

"No! It's really no trouble at all! Just you can't use them in the house."

"You sure?"

"Of course."

"Yes!" He jumped for joy. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He cried. Ivana noticed he wore some orange shoes, matching both devices.

"Hey, hey, hey, what are those?" She pointed to his feet.

"Oh, these? These are free runners."

"What do they do?"

"If I fall from a great height, I won't get hurt. Helps real handy with the jet pack." He said.

"Coooolll." Grace oohed.

"Wait, then why fly if you can get hurt?"

"Because it's fun." He shugged. He walked out into the morning sun, stretched out, and activated the jet pack. He stuck his atomic dissasembler in the ground, twisted his back and heard his vertebrae pop.

"Might want to stay back." He told the girls. With the press of a button, he lifted off the ground effortlessly. He hovered above the ground.

"Where's your place?"

Grace pointed to the east in amazement.

"Great! Bet I can beat ya!" He switched the engine mode, and flew off.

It felt great to sleep under a roof. Granted, the walls were covered in moss, and I had to sleep with that creepy Ivana, but it was better than that cave. The house was carved in the side of a mountain, and Grace already had plans to carve my room. It would be completely out of stone, so nothing was flammable. Ivana made me even put my jet pack and dissasembler on the coffee table outside. I was shaken awake.

"Wha?" I mumbled.

"Alex, come on, I want you to see something!" Grace whispered, careful not to wake Ivana. I fumbled for my glasses.

"What?"

"Just get up, and come watch!" She said. I rose out of bed, only in a t-shirt and my boxers. I grabbed my dissasembler for support. I made my way into Grace's room, and noticed a pool of bright water. A book was in Grace's hand. A picture frame was just above the pool

"Just watch this." She said. She placed the book in the frame, and stepped back. What seemed to be ancient letters rose from the pool, and into the book. Then, a bright light show of colors shined from the book. After that, the boring, brown book was replaced by a thick, purple encyclopedia.

"It worked! I can't believe it worked!" She jumped.

"What...is it?" I yawned.

"An arcane compendium." She opened the book, and her eyes seemed to light up. She began to mumble nonsense about a nutral nexus, and and earth essence. I stepped back, and made sure my glasses were cleaned.

"Grace?"

She looked at me, her eyes seemed to flicker with energy.

"I-I'll just get some breakfast."

I nervously ate lunch, worried that Grace hadn't emerged from her room. Even Ivana was somewhat worried. She looked at me.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me what you did!" She grabbed my collar.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Then why hasn't she opened her door?!"

"I don't know!"

"Bullshit! You know something!"

"She made an arcane compendium or something!'

She gasped.

"I told her not to mess with that stuff!" She rushed over to Grace's room.

"Why?"

She stopped.

"Because..." She said.

"GRACE! OPEN THE DOOR!" She pounded on the door. It was locked." GRACE! OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!"

"Just a minute!"

"NO! NOW!" She broke down the door. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Making my first spell!"

"THATS DANGEROUS!"

"Well, you said the same thing about Alex, and guess what? He's still alive!"

"That's besides the point! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I know enough! Granted, I haven't gotten a nexus yet, but I'm fine!"

"I don't care! I don't want you doing that stuff! I can't live without a sister!"

I put on my jet pack.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled, and blasted fire from the jets. A deafening roar engulfed the house for a short time, and I released the throttle. Ivana looked at me, anger burning in her eyes.

"Look, you guys need to get along! Let her do her thing! You don't let her do anything! Fuck, you won't let me use this thing, and it doesn't even light things on fire!" I exclaimed. Grace emerged from her room, fear in her eyes.

"Alex, you shouldn't have done that." She squeaked. Ivana pulled a potion from her cloak.

"Take. That. Thing. Off."

"Ivana, you need to let up on your sister! You're a control freak!"

"You aren't my mother! Now take that off!"

I stood my ground. My entire life I was always being pushed around. That ended today.

"No. Ivana, you need to be open minded. Let Grace dabble in the arts of magic. If she doesn't like it, it's not like she doesn't have a choice."

"Oh, I'll give you an open mind!" She threw the potion at me. I deflected it with my dissasembler, and ignited my jet pack.

"Alex no!" Grace cried.

I was already out of the door.

Ivana screamed in anger. She took a potion flask, and took a swig. It was a flight potion. She ran out of the door, and into the air. Grace was in a whirl, soaking in what just happened. Why was Ivana acting like that? She was usualy so nice. Did she get herself into too much dark magic? Grace nervously took a peek into her room, and saw a black book with red writing. It was enchanted.

"No, Ivana!" She took an air sled she found, and went after them.

I was running out of hydrogen. Less than a thousand grams left. Ivana still kept on my trail.

"Ivana! Stop! Please! I'm running out of fuel!" I cried back.

"GOOD! IT WILL BE EASIER TO KILL YOU!" She yelled. I had to land, but Ivana would have the advantage of altitude. 500 grams left. I spotted a lake, and flew over it. I glided a few inches over the surface.

This'll hurt! I hit the water, tumbling head over heels on the surface. I skipped like a rock, and saw the aproaching beach. I knew I was going to hit hard. I tried to power up the jet pack, just to decrease my speed. The engines were clogged full of water. I heard a splash behind me. Ivana hit the water, too. But she didn't hit land at thirty miles an hour.

Ivana gasped for air. What happened? She blacked out last night. Why was she in the middle of a lake? She saw Alex hit sand, and rocket into a hill. She remembered. She chased after him. She forced him down into the lake...it was all her fault.

"NO! ALEX! ANSWER ME!" She yelled at him.

No response. She jumped out of the water, and flew over to him. She saw the furrow of dirt he left in his tracks, leading to a steaming body. He was laying on the dirt, his jet pack sputtering, and his atomic dissasembler flickering faintly. She gasped.

"Why did I have to read that book?!" She lowered onto the ground. He coughed up watery blood.

"I-Ivana..please..don't kill me. I-I" he swallowed "I didn't mean it." His glasses lay broken in his hands. She hugged him.

"I know you didn't. I wasn't myself." She said in his ear.

"H-How?" He coughed.

"I..I read a book...and something possessed me. I'm so sorry." She said.

He smiled lightly.

"I forgive you." He said, and passed unconscious. She held him closely, and felt a tear drop from her eye. She clutched his glasses in her hand, and began to cry. Grace swifted down from the air sled. Ivana held the boy close to her, feeling the fading heat of his jet pack warm her. He was just barely alive.

"Grace, I'm so sorry."

**Hello readers! New story, that may or may not have sex in it! (Highly doubt it won't :P) I've been playing a lot of Yogscast Complete Pack, and decided to write a story about it. I don't know it will crash and burn, or do well as Wolven, but, enjoy nonetheless!**


End file.
